Pokémon: The Ceryl Region
by Crimson Bow
Summary: Brad and Dina are two 15  and technically 16, for they age, year olds who desire to have Pokémon of their own, and it seems as though their wishes are fulfilled. What lies ahead in their adventures is full of treachery, mystery, and God knows what else.


Darkness.

All was quiet in the city of Konant, as it should have been.

The city was, in fact, never rebuilt after its destruction during the Ceryllic Invasion. All that remained of the once lush paradise was broken rubble and a tyrannical Pokémon.

And yet, so many people spent their entire lives searching, hoping to locate this forgotten town. They found nothing, and the town became a myth, as did the Pokémon living inside of it. As it stands, there is no possible way to reach this island city, except perhaps by an ancient relic.

There is a large stone that rests at the top of Himinn tumulosus, commonly referred to as "Heaven's Hill". It tells of the region's prophecy: Prophecy of Light

"When there is no light and the heavens turn green,  
>The lords of the universe will make themselves seen.<br>Black night, the Vanquisher yields power;  
>All those in his path- let them cower.<br>White light, the Preserver will bring peace.  
>Cease the wars, let our love increase<br>For he who holds the Sapphire, Ruby, and Jade.  
>If he succeeds, let his glory never fade;<br>If else, the world cloaked in shade."

The rest is lost in translation.

The lady who rediscovered this region was an explorer, like those who found the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Isshu regions. One could parse her as a genius, for finding an entire region is no small task for someone of only 13 years old. Especially if this person has already become the Champion.

There are still many unexplored areas of this region, especially in the Far East, where the strongest wild Pokémon lie.

A beautiful region known as Ceryl, it is renowned for its annual Ultimate Trainer contest and magnificent cherry trees. The annual contest is a gathering of the world's greatest trainers who want to be the Top Trainer. Trainers travel from far and wide to this farthest region shrouded in mystery. Still, even the Top Trainers have only gotten so far in the Far East area. The elders, the descendants of the natives, tell a story of glorious rewards and fortunes for those who can successfully pass the Far East. It is said that a mythical land of Iraka exists past the Far East, although no one knows exactly what and where it is.

All is well within Ceryl. Outside of it, however, many problems are arising. Wild Pokémon are suddenly attacking and pillaging villages. Large groups of them actually invade cities. The only towns that are withstanding these invasions are the large cities. Gym leaders have no effect, and the best they can do is slow these mobs down. The Elite Fours all over the world are holding up decently. Nonetheless, this causes many new, unprepared trainers to flock towards the toughest region, Ceryl.

An ancient power is growing. It is dark, feeding on the pain being caused throughout the continents. The Pokémon grows stronger every day; it will soon be released from its chains.

To make matters worse, Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma have all joined forces to take advantage of this situation. Of course, they're having problems as well. That is why this alliance has united under the banner of Team Cosmos. There is a new leader in charge, the leader of Team Helios…

Our world is one of troubles, wonders, and friendships. Everyone must get along with Pokémon so we all live together, coexisting peacefully. The bond between Pokémon and humans is symbiotic, and to save the world from its troubles, all of us have to work together towards a common goal.

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

**(A/N: Our story revolves around a boy named Brad.)**

Crymt

_Intelligence Briefing: No data._

"Yes! I've finally gotten it! This will solve our problem in no time at all. Now I just have to get it to Professor Spruce now..."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Professor Cedar."

"What is the meaning of this, Kai? Move along. I've got something important to do. This is the discovery of the century!"

"Precisely, sir. You're going to be coming with me."

Within a nanosecond of the last word, the lights flickered on and off. When they came back on, Professor Cedar was gone, and so was his miracle potion. There was much debate as to what had happened; in the end, the other scientists agreed to go along their normal business and pretend nothing had happened. When their superiors and Kai's parents called, Cedar and Kai had apparently left on a road trip to another region for research.

Kernan

_Intelligence Briefing: One of the least populated cities of Ceryl, it is more of a rural area. It is a wonder that this place is not densely populated, for it is the weakest area of the region. Kernan is also the home of renowned Pokémon Professor Spruce._

It is a gorgeous, sunny day in the town of Kernan. Kids play outside alongside their Pokémon and wander about. Parents continue to warn children to never pass the patch of grass at the entrance of the town in danger of wild Pokémon living there. Professor Spruce's laboratory is the largest building in town and is full of both professionals and interns.

"Catch the ball, stupid boy!" a boy yelled.

"Did your dad never teach you to catch a ball?" another boy laughed. "Guess you'll never learn!"

"And you want to be a Pokémon trainer? Seliat, use Water Gun!" the first boy said.

**Pokédex Entry:  
>Pokémon #12: Seliat – Water Pokémon – Pre-evolution of Selibrom, they are known for their ball-like shapes. They live in groups at freshwater lakes and are very obedient Pokémon.<strong>

Seliat: Seee! Se-ee!

"Ahhh!"

_My name is Brad. I'm 15 years old. My dream is to become a Pokémon Trainer so I can beat the Elite Four and win the title of Top Trainer. Then I'll go exploring in the Far East and discover the land of Iraka. The Far East will be a place for people to relax and meet new, strong Pokémon they can bond with. Recently, there have been many people coming to Ceryl because of the sudden attack of Pokémon in other regions. When I'm stronger, I'll end these invasions and make the other regions safe for trainers to return. But I'm not even a trainer yet…_

"Brad, are you all right? Brad. Brad! Wake up, stupid!" a familiar voice said.

"Huh? Ugh… What's going on?" Brad croaked, drowsily.

"Glad to see you're awake. Those bullies came and picked on you again. Do you remember? They think they're all that just because they're older and already have Pokémon," Dina reminded me.

_My name is Dina. I'm 15 years old. I've been Brad's friend since we were little kids. I know his dream is to become a Pokémon Trainer and become the Top Trainer, just like me. I want to catch as many Pokémon as I can and fill up Mr. Spruce's Pokédex. I love cute little Pokémon like Top Trainer Ash's Pikachu and want one of my own one day. Mr. Spruce promised me a Pokémon by the time of my next birthday... which is tomorrow! I can't wait for my Pokémon!_

"Is that what happened? When I get my Pokémon, I'm going to teach them a lesson!" Brad barked. "By the way, aren't you getting your Pokémon tomorrow?"

"Heck yeah I am! I'll train and beat those guys to a pulp," Dina declared excitedly.

"I know you will," Brad conceded.

-Silence-

"**Growhhhhhhhh!"**

"What was that?" Dina cowered.

"Sounded like… a monster!" Brad teased, while Austin came up behind her and growled. Dina shrieked, running inside. "Hahahaha! Never gets old. She's almost 16 and still falls for that trick!" Austin laughed, doubling over.

_My name is Austin. I'm 17 years old. I'm Brad's childhood friend and Dina's cousin from the Isshu region. Top Trainers Hilbert and Hilda have evacuated the entire Isshu region during the search for the trainer of the First Prophecy. I've already gotten my Pokémon, and my favorite Pokémon is a Grepil. When Brad and Dina get their Pokémon, we're all going to set off on an adventure to become the best trainers in the region!_

**Pokédex Entry:  
>Pokémon #4: Grepil – Fire – First evolution of Genaspin, Grepils are rarely found. They only appear once every one or two years when a total solar eclipse occurs, to restore their bodies with energy.<strong>

"I know, right?" Brad joined in. "Long time no see, Austin. What have you been up to lately?"

After laughter and sharing stories about the Isshu region, the sun moved lazily across the sky. The enemies of the sun, however, dashed swiftly towards it. Without hesitation and within minutes, the sky yielded no light. The dark clouds began to let out tears of anguish in realization of what they had done, blocking the beautiful light. **(A/N: Evidently, clouds don't learn from their mistakes.)**

"It's starting to rain," Brad remarked. "We should probably get inside."

The rain continued throughout the day and only let up in the morning, when the sun came back up again. That day, there was no sunrise to be seen, and the sun's rays only lit up the day; it brought no warmth. Still, it was a day of great celebration throughout the small town, as Dina reached 16 years of age, bringing a new trainer into the spotlight. Truth be told, it was actually two trainers, but no one would have guessed what was coming.

It was finally morning, and Dina always woke up late. But not today, the most important day of her life up to date, would she be a late riser. No, she would be at Professor Spruce's laboratory even before the sun had shown his shining, triumphant face. Or that's what she planned, anyway.

Dina ran over to Brad's house and waited for him to get his lazy bum downstairs. There was a smell of something burning in the air, but that wasn't surprising. Brad's mom wasn't exactly the greatest cook in the world, and the entire town was aware of that fact. When Brad finally came downstairs, it was already 9:00 AM. After a long scolding, he and Dina ran off in the direction of Professor Spruce's laboratory. It took a while to get there, because the area was isolated and near the lake.

**Geographical Data:  
>There are 7 lakes in the region of Ceryl, but there are only 3 Great Lakes. There is a rumor that all 7 of these lakes are the resting place of ancient Pokémon, but they have yet to be seen. Why the 3 Great Lakes of Ceryl are great is a mystery as well.<strong>

Knocking on his door, Dina called, "Professor Spruce, are you there?" When there was no reply, Dina grabbed for the handle. It was hot. "Ow!" Dina exclaimed, as she retracted her hand. This place was the source of the burning smell that had drifted all the way to town.

Brad, seeing this, decided there was only one way in, and that was through kicking. "Stay here," he told Dina, as he walked into the lake, which was always clean for some unknown reason to made sure that he wouldn't get burned and would stay moist. As soon as he kicked the door open, hot air blasted his face. What was going on? Most of the scientists were unconscious, as were the interns. Professor Spruce was in far inside the laboratory, and boy, was he coughing. He attempted to talk, but no words came out. Rather, he pointed at the Pokéball sitting on the left corner of his desk.

He had never called out a Pokémon before, especially one that he didn't know, but Brad had seen how to do so on the television. He'd never forget how Legendary Trainer Ash called out his Charizard, with such poise and coolness. It was truly riveting. Time was being wasted here. He threw the Pokéball.

Otonou: Oto! Oto!

It danced around merrily, not seeming to notice the flames inching closer to all three of them.

**Pokédex Entry:  
>Pokémon #7: Otonou – Water – First evolution of Optisor, Otonous are almost extinct and can only be obtained through breeding two Optisors or one Optisor and a Ditto. It enjoys dancing.<strong>

Brad gazed in awe at the blue, dancing Pokémon. _What amazing powers it must withhold! Oh boy. Now what am I supposed to do? Well, let's find out! _"Uh… what attacks can you do?" Brad inquired the Pokémon.

Otonou: Oto!

"I don't believe I understand you. Can you use Hydro Pump like Ash's Blastoise?" Brad wondered. "Try using Hydro Pump!" It obviously failed to work, for how could a Pokémon with such minimal experience, almost as small as Brad's know a world class move like Hydro Pump? Then he remembered the move the bullies had used on him. _What was it again? Water Gun? _"Pokémon, use Water Gun!"

Otonou shot a continuous jet of water from its mouth and began extinguishing the fires. It began closest to Professor Spruce, who coughed once again. The smoke was clearing, but the steam was outrageous. It was almost as bad as the smoke had been before. At least the temperature in the room was lowering. When Otonou was finished, it crawled toward Brad and gazed at him questioningly, as though he were examining him.

_What is this Pokémon doing? Maybe I should call it back into the Pokéball now that it's done. It must be exhausted after wiping out all those flames. Wait… huh? It's dancing again. Well, no time to lose. Better get Dina inside and help Professor Spruce and the other scientists._

"Return!" ordered Brad. Back inside went the happy, dancing Otonou, content to be back inside its Pokéball. Brad set the Pokéball back on the desk. "Dina," Brad called, "help me get Professor Spruce outside."

Dina came inside, covering her mouth with a handkerchief. They helped Professor Spruce, who was seemingly better. After dragging about 20 scientists and interns outside of the laboratory, they scanned the exterior and interior for signs of permanent damage and found that there were none. What had happened, it seemed, was Professor Spruce had left his macaroni and cheese in the microwave for too long. Sure enough, when Brad and Dina finally opened the microwave, there was a black chunk of carbon waiting for them.

_My name is Professor Spruce. I am 30 years old. People know me as the most renowned Pokémon professor in all of Ceryl, but I'm not bragging at all. My favorite hobby is meeting and studying new Pokémon I've never seen before. I only have data of 47 Pokémon, which is rather low for an entire region, but data is very hard to acquire these days because of all the tough wild Pokémon in the Far East. I can't seem to find a single trainer who can pass that area. There are many more mysteries in the world; I know it. Although I may be old, I am still an energetic man, ready for adventure._

"I'll be fine," Professor Spruce had grumbled. Sure enough, it was true. Within hours he was up and working, and he gave Dina that Pokémon she had always wanted. "It's a Gronshu," she explained to me later. "I love grass Pokémon, so Professor Spruce decided we would be a perfect match! And we are!" Dina hugged her Gronshu. It looked at Brad, almost with pleading eyes 'Get her off me!' He laughed.

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE. YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY. That when a girl walks in…"

"What the… is that?" Dina wondered aloud.

"I have no idea," Brad lied, silencing his phone as he said it. "However, I'm going to go find out what it is. See you later!" He ran off into the distance, leaving Dina alone with her new Pokémon.

Brad picked up the phone. "Professor Spruce? Yeah, I can come to the lab right now. Is something wrong? … Oh, okay. I'll leave right away. This is important, right? … Yes, of course." He hung up, sprinting towards the laboratory where Professor Spruce was waiting to meet him.

**(A/N: Can anyone guess what happens next? Hmm… shouldn't be too hard.)**

"Brad, in light of recent events− very recent in fact, I have something I want to give you. You will take care of it for me, right? It may be that this may be too early, as you're not yet 16, but I believe you two have already met and make an extraordinary team. " Professor Spruce asked the oxygen-deprived Brad as he walked towards his office. He picked up the Pokéball containing Otonou and handed it to Brad.

"Thanks, Professor Spruce! I'll take good care of it, I promise. And when I'm beating the Elite Four, I'll be sure to invite you to come and watch! Then I'll become a Top Trainer and explore the Far East. Do you know Legendary Trainer Ash? Of course you do! I'm going to beat him and become the greatest trainer in the world! He is the best, right?" Brad rambled on and on.

At one point, Professor Spruce stopped Brad's jumbled words and simply said, "Sure, now get out there and go have an adventure, you little rascal!" With that, he sent Brad on his way and returned to work in his somewhat destroyed laboratory.

For next time:

**Chapter 2: Unknown Trainer?**

"What in the world was that? Who are you?"

**(A/N: Yes, I am resisting my urges to use more vulgar language.)**

"Hold your peace, my friend."

"My lord. It is time to depart."

"We will meet again; God knows when…"

**(A/N: Also, I will try to make the chapters longer for those who like loooooooooooooooooooong chapters.)**


End file.
